


【毛团】【团兵】【3P】-审讯室-

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Threesome, hearingroom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-R18<br/>-毛利情节</p>
            </blockquote>





	【毛团】【团兵】【3P】-审讯室-

埃尔文来审讯室已经多了？半个小时？噢，不，比这更要长久。但他一点焦虑的意思都没有，面带微笑对着那个把双脚交叠一起放到桌面上的黑发男人。

他的身后有一面单向透视镜，里面是男人剃了须发的后脑勺和自己充满笑容的脸庞。埃尔文在笑，对着利威尔笑，对着透视镜后面的男人笑，明亮的蓝色眼睛一眨不眨地凝望，好像用情极深。

叹了一口气，黑发的矮个子男人没有回头只是伸手挥了挥。

“米克，这狗屎什么都不肯说。”

然后依旧一副不以为的姿态，死鱼眼盯着男人的金色头发，英俊的脸和宽阔的胸膛。不错。他挑了眉，是个能耐得住拷打的家伙。

片刻之后审讯室的门被打开，进来的是一个胡子拉碴的高大男人，穿着一件紧身的黑色T恤，手臂上的肌肉鼓起，不用怀疑那肯定具有十分强的破坏力。头发稍长掩盖眼睛，看不清他的表情，反正是属于沉默寡言那一类人。

“是你自找的哦——”

利威尔故意拉长声音，瞥了眼身边的米克，示意他过去控制男人。埃尔文的双手早就被手铐所约束，他没有反抗，顺从男人的粗暴行为，米克一把扯过他的头发将脑袋狠狠按在桌子上，埃尔文侧着脸稳住呼吸，在紧迫关头也不忘对男人报以优雅的笑。

“谢谢。”

他说话有些艰难，因而喉咙被大手紧紧掐住，令他无法动弹。

“本来还想着给你最后一个机会，看来现在是用不上了。”

埃尔文看到那双铮亮的皮鞋从桌面上移走，利威尔站起来，一只有劲的手捏紧他的下颚，迫使他张开嘴，露出了洁白的牙齿和粉色的牙床肉，很干净，男人低下头吻住他的嘴，毫不客气的把舌头伸进他的口中，很享受的扫荡了一圈。

“不错嘛，婊子的味道。”

利威尔说道，拍拍埃尔文的脸，舔了自己的嘴唇，眯起眼睛看着即将成为自己宠物的男人。

埃尔文在喘，他笑着问他。

“究竟谁才是婊子啊？”

利威尔有些恼羞成怒，他跟米克换了手，扯住他的头发又把他的头重新抬起来，甩手给他一记有力的耳光。

“只有婊子才喜欢这样，不是么？”

他啐了他一口，一只手去扯埃尔文的领带，像牵着狗一样把他拉近自己的面前，此时埃尔文的身体已经全部倒在桌子上，他的臀部翘起来，有着饱满浑圆的形状，利威尔命令米克去脱下他的裤子。

米克按照他所说的去做，男人的下身很快被剥得一丝不挂。

真是年轻鲜活的肉体啊，引得那只大手在他的大腿和股缝间来回摩擦。

埃尔文早就意料到自己会被侵犯，他放弃了挣扎的机会，但也没有浪荡到直接张开双腿去迎接，他知道男人都好这口，太听话的宠物往往会被人无视。他听到身后传来解下裤头的声音，紧接着一根滚烫的粗大硬物抵在他的洞口往内挤。

利威尔站在旁边环抱双手，他黑脸看着埃尔文，埃尔文也看着他，后者对他意味不明的笑让利威尔露出厌恶的神色。

“最好干到连他妈都不认得。”

黑发小个子无情地说，歇了歇眼靠在墙上准备欣赏一场同性交媾表演。

埃尔文趴在桌子上，高大的男人在他身后，扣住他的双手。

米克用唾液润湿了洞口，两根粗糙的手指插进去开拓肠道，不这么做恐怕会两败俱伤，他的小穴是这么紧，像是第一次。米克扯了扯嘴角笑，然后将得到允许的性物毫不迟疑的一插到底。

男人难忍疼痛叫出了声，把头高高昂起来，脸上有努力隐忍的痛苦，米克的东西是那么粗，坚硬，甚至比他的甬道还要烫，前戏也没有做好，埃尔文的双腿在艰难的抽插中微微颤抖。

另一边，男人的目光落到他们身上。

“也许应该把它录下来。”

利威尔自言自语，走了出去。

见到他离开的背影，埃尔文不禁感到空落，明明阴茎已经被看得勃起来了。

“喂，专心点啊。”

身后的男人掌掴了他的屁股，留下一个红肿的印记。

埃尔文故意发出悦耳的呻吟，并没有顺从的意思，他只不过想要挑逗米克。他艰难地转过头看着一起一落的男人，对他恶劣地笑。

“啊……你要早泄了吗？”

男人立刻报复似的狠狠贯穿他的下身，这下玩大了，男人的东西比他想象中的要厉害，埃尔文在快速的抽插中呻吟不断，下腹撞击臀部的声音响彻在狭小的房间内，动听得不得了。他的双手被拷着，无法去碰身前高高挺立的家伙，难受极了。体内的大家伙快要把他的身体顶到另一头去。

他从镜子里看到正处于受辱中的自己，凌乱的发丝垂到眉间，身体随着米克每一下顶撞而晃动。

米克用力顶他，顶得埃尔文连叫声都变得颤抖。

“第一次？”

男人问他，埃尔文从镜子里看到他的笑容，胡须下面一道得意的弧线。

“啊……嗯……并不，应该是最痛快一次……唔……起码也得照顾一下我的吧……”

门被人踢开，利威尔接过米克要说的话。

“谁会关心婊子到底爽了没。”

他一下子跳到了桌子上，蹲在埃尔文面前，低头打量他。

“啧，明明被干得很爽啊，在这里撒谎可要付出代价哦，我亲爱的金发甜心。”

利威尔抬起他的下巴，逼他看自己的眼睛。

“我可是宁愿付出更高的代价……啊……”埃尔文压抑呼吸，眼睛盯着头顶的男人那张如同鬼魅的脸，他问，“要一起？”

“很聪明。”

他拉下裤链，掏出勃起的性器，又换了个姿势，跪下来，把它放到埃尔文的嘴边。

他的阴茎没有米克的大，符合他身段的尺寸，更适合用来做口部训练。埃尔文先是伸出舌头去舔，从根部一直到顶端，再把龟头含进嘴里，属于男人的味道很快被他吮吸得一干二净。

米克的家伙在他身后进进出出，而利威尔的则在他口里，两者的动作十分配合，就像事先演练好一样。利威尔的阴茎是漂亮的形状，是未经人事的粉嫩，根部埋没在埃尔文的口中，流出前列腺液的顶端刺向他的喉咙。

两方的攻势旗鼓相当，埃尔文的双腿已经稳不住了，发软，米克捞起他的腰继续插，连停下来给他喘息的机会都没有，他的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，叫不出来。

埃尔文在两人的折磨下射精，湿淋淋的后穴也合不拢，利威尔紧跟着射了他一嘴，浓稠的汁液和涎水顺着嘴角流下来，利威尔拽起他的头逼他把精液喝下去，发现他的眼神还很明亮。

这下子就有趣多了。

米克也射了，一大股炙热注入他的体内深处。

两个人交换眼神，决意不给男人喘息的机会。他们把埃尔文的身体翻过来，给他打开手镣，米克再次撸动阴茎，很快就硬起来，重新插进吐着混合液的洞里，利威尔也脱了衣服，浑身赤裸，反过来跪在埃尔文身上，把屁股最准他的头部，强迫他再次为自己口交。

于是埃尔文在承受下身的猛烈撞击的同时，得到解放的双手捏住利威尔小巧圆润的臀部，揉了几下，便把脸埋进股间去舔舐。

“操！”

男人的唇舌技巧使他有了前所未有的爽快，利威尔不禁周身一颤，骂了出口，他扭着腰肢，仰起头要米克去吻他。

米克一边插着埃尔文一边跟他接吻，底下的人专心致志去舔利威尔的穴口，利威尔被弄得一阵发浪，失去了理智，抓起埃尔文的分身狠狠套动。

埃尔文的东西再次被他弄硬，一只手都握不住，利威尔彻底玩心大发，俯下来含住他的阴茎，塞满了嘴，喉咙里发出“嗯嗯”的声音，把流出来的液体都吃下去。埃尔文也把他的鸡巴含进嘴里，两副身体交叠一起玩69.

身后的男人负责抽送，分开埃尔文的双腿架到身上，抽出来，换了个姿势再次整根没入，遍布血管的肉棒经过敏感的前列腺，顶到肠道的末端，他突然的用力插入害得埃尔文差点射了出来。但有人不允许他射。

埃尔文产生了眩晕感，等他回过神的时候，利威尔已经握住他的阴茎试图插进自己的洞里，很艰难，埃尔文的尺寸也不小。

“需要我的帮忙吗？”

他笑着问他，明明身上已经一团糟。

“闭嘴，你这家伙……啊……好大……嗯……”

蘑菇状的顶端终于挤入紧缩的穴口中，缓缓向深处滑去，收紧的肠壁被慢慢撑开，利威尔扭着屁股让进入更加顺利，顺便狠狠拧了埃尔文敞开在衬衫里的乳头，埃尔文吃痛地皱起眉，任由利威尔去吮吸他的乳尖，胸膛和锁骨，他的舌头顺着脖颈往上蔓延，在埃尔文的耳廓里打转，对着他的耳朵呵气。

埃尔文被挑逗得欲火焚身，承受着米克的抽插又去顶撞利威尔的身体，两边同时沦陷在另一副身体里，三个人终于连在一起做同样的事情了。

”啊……能适应吗，警官？“

他的问题倒是贴心，利威尔觉得他在挑衅。

男人又挺动腰身，利威尔的身体在上下抛动，几乎没有去想他的问题。隔了很久才回过神。

”你还是别说话比较好……嗯……啊……给我叫出来啊混蛋，不然就揍你……啊……该死……该死的……操！“

他的洞本能地吸着他的阴茎，全身都在颤栗，差点忘后面还有一个男人。

米克喘着脱掉自己的上衣，手放到利威尔身体上游移，俯下身亲吻他的颈项，指尖捏起他粉色的乳头玩弄。他的阴茎留在埃尔文体内短暂的停止，利威尔的表现让人无法忽视，他感觉到一道目光在注视自己。男人看着他们在笑。

”利威尔，要小心。“

他一边舔他的耳朵一边对他低声嘱咐，也不知他是否听进去。

埃尔文猛地一阵顶胯，出其不意让利威尔受不住叫声连连，直把埃尔文的东西夹紧。

 

这下轮到埃尔文受不住刺激，身体弓起来往后仰。

“别给我软了……啊哈……快……快点……”

他想拍他的脸，但力道用不上来。所以很轻，让埃尔文产生利威尔在爱抚他的错觉。

他们又重新换了个姿势，米克依旧在后面，利威尔在前面，背对埃尔文。这次轮到他趴在桌子上让男人干，而埃尔文是最幸运的那个，前后都被宠幸到。

新一轮攻势开始，米克的大家伙毫不客气刺进洞里。这个姿势让他容易触碰到埃尔文的身体，于是他捏着他身上的肌肉，从胸膛一路到大腿，张开口去咬埃尔文的肩胛，他的味道，米克实在喜欢。

男人转过头主动跟他接吻，米克也不拒绝。

“操，该死的……啊……操你妈的埃尔文！”

一头漂亮的黑发汗津津的甩了起来，利威尔的身体在激动的情绪下呈现一种美丽的色泽，透着光泽的肌肤泛起一片粉红。他扭过头伸手勾住埃尔文的脖子，也不介意男人刚离开了米克的嘴，直接吻上去。

三个人在野兽般的喘息和男人的淫叫声中同时到达了高潮。

埃尔文重新被按回到桌子上，戴上手铐，他金色的发丝上还沾有粘液，但眼神和笑意还在。

而这一切，已经被人用摄像机全部录了下来。

他被迫在罪状纸上签字，最后被人带走。

等他走后，利威尔坐在椅子上，重新把腿放到桌子上面，那里还有一滩不明液体，他盯着它失神，也在回味。

米克进来，递给他一杯红茶，热气驱散萦绕在他鼻尖的淫靡气息，米克还交给了利威尔一样东西。

”从那家伙身上搜出来的。“

是一枚小型徽章，是他再也熟悉不过的图案，利威尔眉头一紧。

“操，不会吧？”

米克问他。

“自己人？”

”也许。这么着急来送死的还是第一次见，管他的，这次上头的人会好好招呼他。“

利威尔不确定，也许是男人故意留下用来迷惑他们。他喝了一口茶，把徽章放进上衣口袋，后面还有长篇大论的报告需要他去写。

他用余光去瞟米克，对方正好也在看他，利威尔懒得去猜米克的表情。

”想说什么？“

米克捏了捏鼻梁，轻咳一声作掩饰，淡绿色的眼睛回避利威尔的询问。

”啊哈，别告诉我他的屁股让你神魂颠倒。“

这句话分明是他要说的，米克无奈地笑，靠在墙上看着他，又问。

”你觉得呢？“

利威尔被他看到心虚，举起杯子放到嘴边，陷入短暂的沉默。

”好吧，还不赖。“

 

并不是一无所获。

 

-END-


End file.
